Wildest Dreams
by Isatzin Xoxocotl
Summary: "Makoto idiota, tan alto y guapo como…"


**Nota:** Ni Free!, ni sus personajes me pertenecen…

 _ **Wildest Dreams**_

" _He's so tall, and handsome as hell"_

Una noche más, sin conciliar el sueño, permanezco quieto en la oscuridad. Una visión se adueña de mi mente, me digo que debo de estar loco, es extraño, el calor en mi ser, no estoy dispuesto a ceder.

Confusión, y frustración mezcladas fervientemente en el anhelo de lo desconocido, antes creí poder controlar este impulso, de seguro "será pasajero", me dije a mi mismo.

Han pasado ya varias noches desde ese primer sueño, y ya no soy un simple mocoso con las hormonas por las nubes, sería normal si una figura femenina me visitara en la soledad de mi imaginación, pero es una silueta tan conocida, que es incluso palpable.

¿En qué momento todo empezó?, creo poder recordar, fue cuando su estatura sobrepasó la mía, su rostro infantil se transformó en uno mucho más varonil, su voz tan grave que se clavó en mi mente, imaginar cómo ha de sonar al amar, me hace delirar.

No soporto más, sé que terminaré por hacer lo que todo joven hace para desfogar sus ganas, pero sin involucrar a alguien, pero ahora que lo pienso muy bien, en realidad lo hago con él, lo hago para él, lo hago por él. Mis manos son suaves y pequeñas a comparación de las suyas no llegan a satisfacer mis expectativas pero al menos dejando volar la imaginación, son las suyas la que recorren mi cuerpo.

Trato de recordar un poco de aquel último sueño, en el cual, en una habitación, ambos nos prometíamos amor eterno, y después de dulces palabras, me acunaba en sus brazos para después ser devorado, la calidez de sus manos, un incendio en mi piel y el cual era apagado por la frescura de sus besos.

Cada flashazo, de aquel sueño salvaje, aparece y el resultado no es más que escalofríos recorriendo mi cuerpo, mi temperatura es tan alta que el sudor empieza a surgir, ya no me resisto, caigo en las sensaciones proporcionadas por mí, pero cierro los ojos y es él quien está sobre mí, sus esmeraldas brillan y con una tierna perversión se apodera de mí.

Mantengo un ritmo lento al inicio, como queriendo conservar las sensaciones y sincronizarlas con las imágenes en mi mente, todo es tan real, incluso puedo sentir su respiración, el imaginar su espalda encorvada, mis uñas marcándolo como mío, mientras ambos aumentamos el ritmo.

Se acerca el final, no puedo ya parar, quiero atesorar el momento, pues tal vez sea lo único que pueda tener, y esto será lo más íntimo que pueda compartir con quien he compartido toda una vida, quiero un poco más. Pues el soñar no parece ser ya suficiente.

"Ma…"

Mis labios se abren, el aire se va y un gemido rompe el silencio de mi habitación, estoy a punto de liberar todo lo que he estado guardando, y aunque no es como me gustaría hacerlo, me conformo.

"Haru-chan, hazlo, hazlo por mí y sólo por mí…"

El escuchar aquellas palabras en el subconsciente, creadas seguramente por el momento tan acalorado, hacen que no resista más, una opresión que viaja y se deposita en lo más sensible de mi ser, mi cabeza instintivamente se echa hacia atrás, levanto mi cadera y arqueo mi espalda, cierro mis ojos con fuerza y desde lo más profundo de mi garganta dejo que fluya lo que podría considerarse un grito.

"!Makoto!..."

Todo es rápido, y después de la explosión que juras te hizo ver estrellas, tu pecho sube y baja para así recuperar el aliento, sientes bienestar, pero sabes que falta algo, tratas de no darle más vueltas al asunto y buscas algo con que limpiar el desastre que hiciste en tu cama.

Antes el sentimiento de culpa te invadía, después de experimentar tal placer, pues el hacerlo con la imagen de tu mejor amigo te carcomía la conciencia, ahora sólo suspiras con resignación.

Ya mañana, será normal, tendrás ese rostro sin emoción, te la pasaras pensando en caballa y en sumergirte en el agua. En las tonterías que dicen y hacen tus amigos, en la vida tranquila que llevas en Iwatobi.

Verás a Makoto y todo seguirá sin cambio alguno, seguirán teniendo esa conexión que parece telepática, te regañará por comer sólo caballa, e impedirá que te sumerjas en el agua cada vez que te dispongas a meterte en alguna fuente o cualquier objeto con suficiente agua, te pedirá que no seas tan apático con tus amigos y alegará que es divertido estar con ellos, y sobre todo será parte de tu tranquilidad en este su hogar.

Y tú sólo podrás pensar:

"Makoto idiota, tan alto y guapo como…"

* * *

 _*Gracias por leer, este es un one shot que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba Wildest Dreams, simplemente el : "_ _He's so tall, and handsome as hell", me evocó a mi orca amada y lo demás ya fue fumada mía._

 _Sus comentarios son bien recibidos y una disculpa por la ortografía, y redacción, hace siglos que no escribo y eso me hace sentir mal con mi corazón makoharu._

 _En fin, ya volveré, además lo de las películas me alegra y me motiva a sacar a flote mis historias._

 _See you next fumadas time_

 _:D_

 _Chabis-chan cambio y fuera_


End file.
